


flip side

by jjunnie (huichuu)



Series: written on a whim [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Age Swap, Gen, Responsible Vernon, excerpt, the 95 line as maknaes is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/jjunnie
Summary: Chan’s used to being the youngest. He’s used to being babied and coddled, used to being teased about his age, used to playing the role of Seventeen’s precious maknae–and sure, it gets annoying at times, but it’s familiar.So, imagine his surprise when he wakes up in a completely different world where he's three years older and everyone keeps calling him hyung.





	flip side

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've been missing lately i'm coming back for real soon i promise
> 
> disclaimer: this isn't cohesive or like…even a real fic tbh it's just the bare bones of an idea

"Is he dead?” whispers a soft voice. “He fell pretty hard.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. Can’t you see he’s still breathing?”

 

Chan groans as someone shakes his shoulder, blinking blearily at the dim lights of their practice room. There’s a brief blur of movement in his peripheral, and suddenly, Jeonghan and Jisoo are staring down at him curiously.

 

Or at least, he _thinks_ it’s Jeonghan and Jisoo. His glasses are nowhere to be found, and there’s something distinctly _off_ about the pair of them, but Chan can’t place it. Not when spots are still dotting his vision and his head’s pounding like he’s spent the night drinking.

 

“Channie-hyung!” Jeonghan exclaims loudly, making Chan flinch back. “You’re awake.”

 

Jisoo shushes him with a frown and helps Chan sit up, mindful not to jostle him too much lest Chan’s headache worsens.

 

“What happened?” he croaks. “Am I dying? It feels like I’m dying.”

 

“ _Someone_ spilt water everywhere and didn’t bother cleaning it up.” Jisoo’s tone is accusing, his eyes narrowing pointedly as he glares at Jeonghan.

 

“I said I was sorry! I forgot. _God_ , Jisoo, let it go.”

 

“Let it go? Hyung could have gotten a concussion because of you!”

 

_Hyung?_ Chan glances around the room. Who’s Jisoo talking about? The only other member older than Jisoo besides Jeonghan himself is Seungcheol, and their leader is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey, that’s _enough_ , you two. No more fighting.”

 

The three of them look up at the sound of Hansol’s voice. He’s standing in the doorway, his arms crossed disapprovingly and his face uncharacteristically stern. He looks different too. A little taller than Chan remembers, his shoulders broader and his jaw sharper than usual. _Wait, what?_

 

”What’s going on?” Hansol asks, raising a brow.

 

Neither Jeonghan or Jisoo say anything. They both pointedly avoid making eye contact with Hansol, rocking back on their heels and fidgeting in a way that makes Chan even more confused. They seem nervous, _intimidated_ even. What happened in the time Chan’s been out that they’ve become intimidated by _Hansol_ of all people.

 

“Channie fell and…hit his head,” Jeonghan says after a beat, just as Jisoo blurts out, “It’s our fault. We should have been paying more attention.

 

Hansol groans and runs a hand through his hair. “God, we’ve talked about this, you two. How many times do we have to tell you to be more responsible? You’re almost adults; you can’t keep doing shit like this.”

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo mumble quiet apologies, looking properly chastised. Hansol heaves another weary sigh before turning toward Chan, who’s staring at the three of them like they’ve grown second heads. “Are you okay, Channie? Do we need to take you to the emergency room?”

 

_You’re almost adults._ That can’t be right. Chan just turned twenty a couple of weeks ago. He blinks rapidly and tries to clear his head, but the more he stares, the more he realizes what’s wrong with the picture. Jeonghan and Jisoo look _young_ –and not just in the way that they normally do– _teenage_ young. Jeonghan’s face is still round, his cheeks softer and chubbier than they’ve been in years. Jisoo hasn’t quite grown into his body yet, still awkward and lanky in the way that teenage boys often are. 

 

“Chan? You good?” Hansol prompts, looking concerned. “Nothing hurts?”

 

“Nope!” Chan almost shouts, trying his best _not_ to sound like he’s hysterical. “I-I’m fine! Nothing hurts at all!”

 

“If you say so.” He doesn’t sound convinced, but he turns to Jeonghan and Jisoo anyway. “Don’t you two have something to say for yourself?”

 

“Sorry, hyung,” Jeonghan mutters.

 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, Jeonghan.”

 

Jeonghan opens his mouth to protest, but closes it when Hansol raises a brow. He sheepishly turns to Chan, an apologetic smile playing on his lips. “Sorry, hyung. You got hurt because I was being careless. It won’t happen again.”

 

“You too, Josh.”

  
“Sorry, hyung. We’ll be more careful from now on.”

 

They’re both staring at Chan expectantly, and he flounders under their scrutiny. 

 

“I-It’s okay,” Chan stutters, clearing his throat. Oh god, even his _voice_ has changed. “Really, I’m fine.” He gives them what he hopes is a smile, but it feels more like a grimace.

 

Hansol takes sympathy on him and helps him up, placing a steadying hand on Chan’s shoulder when he stumbles. “Alright, you two, I’m going take Channie back the dorm. Why don’t you go find Seungcheollie? I heard he was looking for you.”

 

“God knows he’s the only person who can keep you out of trouble,” he mumbles under his breath as an afterthought.

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo bolt out of the room before the words can completely leave Hansol’s mouth, stumbling over each other in their haste.


End file.
